Adventure Time with Fionna and Penny
by Madame Maria
Summary: Fionna and Cake are given a mission by Mirror prince to destroy a magical artifact when they accidentally activate it. *i own nothing except my OC's*
1. Chapter 1

Fionna: You got it Cake.

Cake: Yeah you got your side Fi.

Fionna: Yeah.

*Fionna and Cake gracefully cared the covered item*

Cake: I wonder what this it?

Fionna: Me too when we get inside we can figure out what it is.

*They approached the tree house, Cake opened the door with her foot and they walked in setting the object down*

Fionna: Jeez that things heavy.

Cake: Yeah but now we can see what it is.

*Cake slowly stretched her arms out to take the dusty yellow blanket off of it. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Fionna: Who is it?

Gumball: It's me Fionna.

*Fionna rushed to the door, in a nearby mirror she checked her hair then opened it*

Fionna: Hey Gumball.

Gumball: What's up?

Fionna: Nothing much just chilling you know. Uh come in.

Cake: Oh hey Gumball.

Gumball: Hi, hey Fionna I made more cream puffs because you know last time.

Fionna: Yeah thanks.

Cake: Hey you want to see the grand reveal of what this is?

Gumball: Sure why not.

*Cake pulled the blanket off but her excitement was to her dismay, all that was there a old golden mirror*

Cake: Just a mirror.

Fionna: Well we did get it from Mirror Prince.

Cake: No fair I thought it was gonna be something great.

Gumball: So why do you have this mirror?

Fionna: Mirror Prince wanted us to destroy it for some reason.

*Gumball set his cream puffs on the table then walked toward the mirror to study it*

Gumball: Hmm interesting.

Fionna: What?

Gumball: It's seems to be perfectly…HEY MY CREAM PUFFS!

*They all turned toward the table where the cream puffs used to be*

Fionna: What happened to them?

*Some cream fell onto her nose, she looked up to see a familiar face*

Fionna: Marshall

Marshall Lee: Hey what's up other than me?

Gumball: Nothing.

Marshall Lee: What why's the gum wad here?

Gumball; I am not a gum wad now give me my cream puffs.

Marshall Lee: whatever you say dude.

*Marshall flies over Gumball and drops the cream puffs*

Gumball: Seriously!?

Marshall Lee: Well you wanted them so I gave them to you. Anyway how did you know the cream puffs were gone?

Gumball: Duh I say you stealing them.

Cake: But vampires don't have a reflection.

Fionna: That's right.

*They all headed toward the mirror*

Fionna: Marshall does show up!

*the mirror started to glow brightly*

Fionna: What's going on?

_Thanks for reading hope you liked it peace bro._


	2. Chapter 2

*The light was blinding, Marshall Lee hid behind the couch. As the light disappeared something, or more like someone was there*

Fionna: What was that?

Cake: I don't know but use your sword and smash the glass.

*Fionna grabbed her sword and smashed the glass*

Fionna: Good, it destroyed kind of.

?: Hey what the bleeblob happened?

*Everyone(except Marshall he's still hiding) looked on the ground. A girl with Brown hair, green eyes, an orange outfit and a red backpack was lying on the ground*

Fionna: Waah who are you?

?: Who are you?

Fionna: I'm Fionna the Human.

Penny: I'm Penny the Human.

*They looked at each other*

Gumball: Another Human.

*But Penny wasn't the only one who had come from the mysterious mirror*

?: Penny she's a human like you.

*A cat with black fur, grey spots and a thin tail stood behind Penny*

Cake: Who are you?

Cotton Candy: Cotton Candy but just call me Candy.

Cake: Well I'm Cake nice to meet you.

Gumball: Hmm

?: Hmm

Gumball: You must be an alternate version of me.

Scones: Yeah I'm the Prince of the Pastry people, I'm Prince Scones.

*Hey looked exactly like Gumball except his skin was tan like bread and his hair was dark tan and spiked*

Fionna: Uh O/O

Penny: Um O/O

*Marshall Lee pops out from behind the couch*

Marshall:*scratches head* Two Fionna's nice this day just got better.

Penny: Ahhh vampire!

Marshall: What you don't like vampires.

?: Don't worry Penny he's not going to hurt you.

*They all turn to a shape shifter boy, about Marshalls age kind of. He had gold hair that was long and white skin*

Penny: I don't need your help Vixen.

Vixen: Yeah you do.

Marshall Lee: What the heck are these people?

Gumball: Hmm good question, if I'm correct they are from an alternate universe. The mirror must've been a portal so all they'd have to do is go through the mirror and they'd be back.

Fionna: Well that might be hard because I destroyed the mirror.

Gumball: Oh yeah I forgot.

Penny: What do we do now are only way back was destroyed.

Gumball: Hmmmm well why don't you all sleep at the Candy Kingdom and I will journey to Mirror Princes tomorrow to see if this can be fixed.

Scones: I'll help too.

Gumball: Okay.

Fionna: Hey Gumball how about Penny and Candy stay here if they want?

Gumball: Well sure if they want to.

Penny: Of course I've never really met another human like me this will be scientifical!

Fionna: And mathematical!

Gumball: Okay then Scones and I will leave bye.

Scones: Good bye Fionna Cake pleasure meeting you.

Fionna: Bye Scones O/O

Marshall: So Fionna two do you love me also.

Penny: What stay away from me vampires drink blood.

Fionna: Not Marshall he drinks the color red so you're safe.

Penny: Oh that's good.

Marshall: But your face when you're blushing looks delicious.

Vixen: Oh no you don't she's mine.

*Vixen comes up from behind and holds her*

Fionna: Nope she's mine now were gonna hang out have some human time.

Cake: And we can have so cat time.

Candy: That's fine with me.

Marshall: Then what are we supposed to do.

Fionna: I don't know Bye.

*She grabbed Penny's arm them rushed out the door*

Vixen: Hi.

Marshall: Hey.

_The end hope you liked it stay mathematical._


End file.
